


Our Love's a Complex Vintage Wine

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [14]
Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Foreign Language, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, So Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Being married to a superhero was nowhere near easy, but Kyle and Jean-Paul made it work.A Jean-Paul/Kyle drabble collection.
Relationships: Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Kudos: 3





	1. Making it Work

Being married to a superhero was nowhere near easy, but Kyle and Jean-Paul made it work. Whether they were in New York City, or Montreal, or Krakoa, their love remained strong. There were the mornings in bed, when they were both awake but wanted to stay in bed for just a little longer. Or the dates they went on, either planned celebrations for special occasions or a whim that cropped up at any point. Kyle Jinadu was Northstar’s home, pure and simple. No matter what madness he faced on the battlefield, he could always find himself back in those arms.


	2. The French Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle thought he knew French. He was wrong.

Kyle had already been pretty good at French. It was pretty much a requirement for working in Quebec, and he thought he had the language perfected to near-fluency. It turned out he was wrong. Not only was Québécois French, at times, very different from the Metropolitan French he had learned in high school and college. There was also a big difference between the French that Jean-Paul spoke at work and the French he spoke at home. His French when he was angry, or happy, or horny— it was like a different language, and one Kyle couldn’t learn in the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual with my multi-chap open-ended fics, request if you have any prompts for drabbles. If not, I'll just write them as I come up with them.


End file.
